


Hand-made Ego

by ninagum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, LMAO, M/M, Ok i see how it is, What Have I Done, fantasy kinda???, idk just read it it's pretty, painter sasuke, painting naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninagum/pseuds/ninagum
Summary: Sasuke is a painter who specializes in portraits to cover up his overall loneliness. Although he rejects everyone, he's secretly depressed about not being able to meet someone who he'd just click with. That's only until, drawing with that thought in mind, his newest painting comes to life right before his eyes.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alright so...  
> painter sasuke would be sexy
> 
> Edit: my twitter is @ninagum2! Just made it if anyone wants to interact with me because i heard that’s a thing (i need naruto friends pls), get updates abt my stories and see naruto/sasunaru memes

He was a lone wolf. Away from all the hot flesh of youth, from those nagging stares, from those lip bites and pearl bras throwing themselves at him. His colleagues always visited strip clubs on the weekends, and, equally, they were always asking for Sasuke Uchiha to come with them. Of course, every single time it happened, Sasuke would vehemently shake his head _no_ and then sigh right after, when their insistence was already becoming unbearable. He was not interested in women. Actually, he didn’t particularly fancy humans at all. But, if he had to build his own, he’d know what to do. He was a painter, a fairly talented one, specializing in portraits to cover up his self-imposed loneliness. So… build an ideal?

And that’s what he did.

The sunrays peeked shyly through the window. The pitter-patter of the faint rain on the crystal-clean glass contrasted with the sun who was peeking out of the puffy clouds, forming little rainbows here and there on the lean surface, catching Sasuke’s attention from time to time. He gazed at them, then remembered he had to finish the painting that morning.

His brush grazed against the canvas. _Pale blond._ That’s it, that’s it… His eyes followed the lines intently, tongue stuck in the corner of his mouth—the raven was deeply concentrating. He was so close to finishing that it’d be a total pity if he messed up right now. His black hair fell around his pale, bony face like a curtain, illuminated barely by the sun, giving it blue tones, matching with the eyes of his character. Sasuke didn’t know why he picked blue out of all the colors—he could’ve used a combination of green and brown, for example, _hazel,_ which would’ve been better, but he just followed his instinct.

By far, the hair had been the _worst_ to paint—Sasuke’s least favorite part. He chose a spiky hairstyle with a light blond, that would be contrastive to the slightly tanned skin. He chose to give his character whisker-marks on the cheeks, so that he would at least be a little original, if everybody was already drawing blonds with blue eyes—the Caucasian standard. _My ass._ Sasuke huffed at the thought, then cursed himself for almost messing up a carefully treaded strand of hair, falling over as a component of the blond fringe.

He leaned back on his little stool, covered in paint from head to toe, and stuck the brush between his teeth. He took a glance at the painting overall—he’d have to occupy himself with the clothes, who were half-finished, but the rest was almost… complete. Sasuke figured that something was missing. More sparkle in the eyes? Maybe a wider grin? He could paint it over, could do something to give it more _life._ Uchiha Sasuke was the best painter in his class, but he was far from believing that. Anything he produced, he thought it was the worst, even if you compared it to a little kid’s caricature of… Who knows? Sasuke sighed. But this painting… there was something about it. Before realizing it, as Sasuke leaned over to gaze, his heart leaped into his throat. _The blue eyes._ He didn’t realize he made them so beautifully—he expected the painting to blink back at him. A faint blush spread over his cheeks.

Seated on the little stool, Sasuke was naked in the upper part, while his pants were covered in acrylics. But, it was a special pair which he’d only use for that sort of deed: the arts. _Oh, the arts! And how they’ve murdered me a thousand times, smiling,_ Sasuke thought to himself, as he dragged the brush across the canvas, painting an orange jacket. He didn’t know why he picked that color either, but it fit into the scheme. He drew the character to be cheerful, to be everything he wasn’t—the widest of grins, cute cheeks, cute everything. He looked so lively, that Sasuke almost envied his own painting. At the same time, a drop of never-ending mystery was hidden in the eyes. _Those blue eyes…_

Sasuke blushed again. _Am I seriously starting to fall in love for a fucking painting?_ He snorted, _Kakashi was right. Artists are crazy._

The raven’s toned chest shone into the morning sun. Few shadows came over his painting, making him groan. _Why now?_ But he was almost finished! One line and he’d be there. One graze of the brush with the black that complemented the orange shoulders of the modern jacket… and that would be it! After three entire days.

A _blink._

Sasuke leaned back, dragging the last line for the jacket. He was done, he just need to retouched. The painting blinked again, and Sasuke took sight of it full on. _Am I going insane?_ His chest started to heave with his heavy breaths. _What the fuck?_ Sasuke brought a hand up to rub at his eyes. _Maybe it’s just the sleep deprivation…_ He closed his eyes, breathing through his nose, exhaling through his mouth. His mother had told him that it wasn’t good to sleep so late and wake up so early, but it was the only way he learned to live with his work. Mornings were best for him—the light was precious, different than the one over the day. It was pure and innocent, clean and fragile after so much darkness. Sasuke opened his eyes again. The grin was closed into a smirk.

_What the fuck?_ The painter leaned slightly closer. _Did I draw over that without knowing?_ He stared. _No, it can’t be._ Fuck. Sasuke rubbed his eyes again. But the painting blinked for the third time, and that’s how Sasuke knew two variants: he was either going insane, or someone was indeed stepping out from his canvas, in the light of dawn, little rainbows and the shy pitter-patter of the spring rain.

_I hope it’s the first one._


	2. gone and lost

Sasuke blinked away, his head turning to the sunrays. Perhaps it was just a hallucination—lack of sleep can do that to you, his meds were probably doing that to him as well. By this point, even the Universe was to blame, for placing him here, making him face this phantom of a painting that was currently giggling, voice soft, reverberating through every crevice in the room and every wrinkle of the canvas, half here, half nowhere. Sasuke brought his gaze back to the boy who grinned whole-heartedly.

“Fuck, am I… have I… lost my mind?” Asking an alive painting that? _Have you not lost your mind, Sasuke?_ The brunet’s face morphed into a slight smile as the painting made a funny face, his eyes going to his nose as he experimentally stuck his pink tongue out. His attractive blue eyes then stared the raven down. Through the open window, the brief rain had stopped and an ocean-colored butterfly flew inside, rounding Sasuke’s head—its little, velvet-like wings shone beautifully. The painting followed the butterfly as well, absolutely fascinated.

“Give me a name!” the painting demanded, now with a slight, playful frown. Sasuke gulped.

“G-Give you a name?” he repeated, verifying. His eyes darted around the room on different objects. He spotted a can of ramen thrown on the floor, most certainly having laid there for a few days now. He opened his mouth to speak, “Uhm… Is… Is Naruto okay? Is that okay to you?”

“Na-ru-to…” the painting of the blond stuck one hand out, locking it in Sasuke’s black-ink strands of hair, rubbing slowly. Sasuke’s breath hitched in his throat. Completely motionless, he let the blond bring his other hand out as well. Now, one cheek cupped, the other fingertips stroking Sasuke’s soft hair, the painting was getting a slight blush onto his face. _Fuck, I’ve definitely lost my mind._ “I like Naruto,” the painting bit his lip slightly, seeming deep in thought, _oh, me too,_ “I’m Naruto,” he repeated.

Sasuke couldn’t help but stare. Those blue eyes shimmered in the sun. There was no doubt. He’s alive. But how? How? The little rainbows washed over the blond’s face, giving him even more dimension—he’s not human, he’s not human… Sasuke watched as the butterfly left through the window. Naruto gasped at it, mouth opening into a small ‘o’.

“Do you know m-me?” Sasuke hated how much he was stuttering.

“Eh?” Naruto’s eyes locked inside Sasuke’s onyx ones. The new name was a perfect fit. “Oh! You…” the painting struggled then to get out his upper body, shoving Sasuke away playfully. The brunet stumbled back from his stool, falling over. “Ah! Sorry, sorry!” Naruto rushed, laughed, so young and eternal—paintings live forever, yes, paintings live forever! Sasuke stared, now lying on the floor, ignoring the faint pain in his elbow that formed with the impact, when he fell, that Naruto pushed him… _A fucking painting…_

Naruto’s upper body was completely out that time. Sasuke couldn’t help but watch, totally fascinated, as Naruto tilted his head lower, propped his hands on the canvas, pushed once, fast and strong, and then came out completely. From his mouth, as he stared back at a curious brunet, a bit of blue painting spilled. Instinctively, Sasuke crawled on the floor slightly, extending a hand to wipe the bits of paint by the corner of Naruto’s mouth. The blond followed the move, then chuckled loud. He spat in Sasuke’s face, and soon enough, the brunet had drops of blue paint all over, looking absolutely mortified.

“Naruto!” the brunet scolded, but the boy, now sat on the floor, showed him the brightest of grins. The birds outside started to chirp loudly. The rainbows. _Oh, the rainbows._ They reflected in Naruto’s perfect eyes. “Don’t… don’t do that…” Sasuke advised, bringing a hand up to wipe the paint off his face. Naruto watched.

“Nooo!” he dragged out, face sad, “No, don’t do that. Let me…”

And with it, Naruto plunged forward in Sasuke’s arms and full on kissed him. Sasuke could still smell the canvas, the paint burned his tongue, but it was alright. Naruto’s lips were soft and plump, just like he painted them to be. When Naruto departed, slightly breathless, Sasuke’s tongue was a mess of blues. The blond then stuck his tongue out, showing his own blue. _Blue. The Warmest Color._ Sasuke remembered the movie and his heart ached, both with the sadness of it and the absence of the kiss.

“Kiss me again,” the brunet pleaded, and Naruto came over to straddle him, the both of them a bunch of paint, orange, blue, white, yellow—didn’t matter. Sasuke’s arms wrapped around Naruto’s waist. _Fuck._ Naruto stared down at him, quiet and beautiful. _He’s beautiful._

“Who am I?” Sasuke asked, tried, again. Naruto’s head tilted and his thumb brushed over Sasuke’s lips, little rainbows and the sun enveloping them, cans of paint surrounding them. Sasuke breathed in through his nose, tilting his head up to watch Naruto.

“Sasuke Uchiha,” the blond replied with a soft smile. “Why wouldn’t I know? I’ve been waiting to meet you.”

 _I’m insane. And gone. So gone._ Sasuke froze.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want more chapters of this or i'm keeping it short sgjsgd  
> my two other fics which need to be updated are screeching at me rn


End file.
